


was it all too much, or just not enough?

by colfield



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Dom Maria, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post Season 1, Threesome - F/M/M, Working Things Out Through Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfield/pseuds/colfield
Summary: Alex and Maria come to a compromise regarding the Michael Guerin Situation.





	was it all too much, or just not enough?

**Author's Note:**

> This stems entirely from me wanting to watch Michael Guerin cry for good reasons and be loved. And because love triangles are dumb when you could just all have sex together instead~
> 
> I'm handwaving the conversations of consent that happened before the start of this fic, but trust that all characters are enthusiastically consenting. This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title of the fic is from the song So Close by NOTD feating Georgia Ku.

Suspicion narrows Michael’s features. His eyes keep flickering between Maria and Alex, like he can’t figure out who to watch.

Maria can work with that.

Admittedly, what she’s just suggested sounds a bit insane. But she’s twisted this problem every which way, and this is the most direct route to the heart of it.

“Guerin’s not so good at saying things that don’t make everyone want to punch him,” Maria starts again. He scoffs, holding his arms to both sides and shaking his head disbelievingly, but stays blessedly silent. Maria doesn’t need psychic powers to read the nervous energy radiating off him. He’s rocking on his feet, turning his back to them. But he’s not leaving. “And, it’s not exactly like you had the best example of healthy communication growing up.”

The last part of her sentence she directs to Alex. He’s remained stockstill on her couch, face neutral, elbows resting on either knees. He’s been watching her, waiting to follow orders like the good soldier he is.

“So we’re going to try things a different way.” Alex supplies. Maria smiles gratefully at him. He’s always been able to pick up her signals, throwing himself into her half-concocted plans without a backwards thought when they were teenagers.

“Alex,” She nods at Michael, who spins back around to face her when she speaks. “Kiss him.” 

Alex’s eyes jump to Michael, then, tracing a path down the long line of his body. Michael is frozen in place as Alex stands, takes the three steps forward to reach him. There’s the tiniest twitch at the corner of Alex’s lips before he takes Michael’s face in his hands and kisses him. 

The effect is immediate. Michael shudders into Alex’s touch, the tension draining out of the air as Alex tips his head where he wants it. Michael’s hands bunch into Alex’s shirt around his waist. He pulls Alex closer, and pushes him back away all in the same breath. Maria bites her lip, slumping into a seat on the arm of her favorite chair.

This she can definitely work with.

She lets them kiss for a long moment. If they’re gonna do this, she needs them both relaxed. Plus, it helps her to understand how they are together. This isn’t her first rodeo, so to speak.

Alex pulls back first, brushing tender fingers down Michael’s cheek. He exhales shakily, leaning into the touch.

“That was lovely, boys, thank you.” She says. Michael jumps back from Alex as if he’s a livewire, but Maria just smiles at him, lifting her chin and letting her gaze turn hot. “Guerin, come here.” And she crooks her finger at him, spreading her legs in invitation. 

Michael’s smirk is still a bit shaky, but he stalks towards her, all that cocky cowboy bravado sliding back into place. She’s found the best way to get Michael to do exactly what she wants is to offer it up as a challenge.

He kisses her when he arrives, bending over to place both hands at the back of her head. And it’s good, it’s always so good when it’s them, and she could let herself get swept up in this, but kissing isn’t what she has in mind right now. Her legs have fallen open further to accommodate his hips, so she places both hands on his shoulders and gently, firmly presses him down. 

“Oh, yeah?” He says, that infuriating smirk now in full force. Maria bites her lip again, nodding once.

Normally, she doesn’t make a habit of falling into the bed with the same person too often. She doesn’t need anyone getting ideas about what she expects. But with Michael, it’s too comfortable to fall into this familiar routine. He’s so easy for her, letting her push and pull and direct him just how she likes.

He kisses her hip, pushing those big hands of his under her loose skirt and sliding them up until the fabric pools over the armrest. She’s not wearing underwear, and Michael laughs softly, once, smearing kisses along her thighs, letting his stubble rub just this side of too painful, and soothing it with his tongue. His hands stay on her hips, hauling her closer to him.

Maria’s fingers tangle in his hair, and she puts him right where she wants him. The breath rushes out of her all at once when he puts his mouth on her. She lets herself sink into the feeling before she forces herself to grab Alex’s eyes.

He’s standing on the other side of the room, where Michael left him. He meets her gaze head on. It’s confirmation that they are in this together. One hand finds Michael’s shoulder, and she curls her fingers over the muscle there, digging her nails in ever-so-slightly to feel the resistance.

“He’s so good like this, Alex.” She says. Her voice catches as Michael curls a finger in her. “Has he used his mouth on you like this?”

Alex coughs, looking away quickly, but his eyes jump right back to them, as if he can’t help himself. “Yeah, used to.” She feels Michael exhale heavily, tension rippling through his body.

Something in Maria’s chest catches. God, this is so much messier than she anticipated. It’s going to take a lot to untangle the web that is _AlexandMichael_ until they can see past all that bullshit. Maria has never been a quitter, though, and she refuses to let them derail this that quickly.

“It’s like he was made to be on his knees,” she sounds a bit unsteady, and not just from the admirable job Michael is performing on her. She clears her throat, stroking over the tensed muscles of his shoulder until he relaxes into her again. “He’s much more tolerable with his mouth occupied, don’t you agree?” He pinches her thigh then, and she tugs his hair sharply in response, but his focus is fully on her.

Alex huffs a quiet laugh, nodding and wiping a hand over his mouth. He’s no longer looking at her, instead watching the way Michael moves as he licks her open.

“Tell him.” She demands. “How good it is.” 

“So good,” Alex says, the words punched out of him. “It’s like nothing else. No one else comes close.” He shuffles forward half a step, and Maria tightens her hold in Michael’s hair past the point of painful. It’s a bit over dramatic, but Maria can’t exactly disagree with him at right now. Michael knows how to get her exactly where she needs to be, always so eager to please and push her over the edge, as many times as she’d like.

She’s cresting that wave now, but she’s not ready just yet. She pulls him back, tugging at the curls at the base of his neck until he looks at up at her. His eyes are blown wide, and he licks his lips, a lazy, self-satisfied smile slinking across his mouth.

Maria breathes for a count of ten, letting the anticipation fill the air, so heavy she can taste it in the back of her throat. She shivers, releasing her hold on Michael and he dives in, both hands back on her hips, fingers pressing bruises through the fabric of her skirt.

She shakes her hair out, leaning back and rolling her shoulders as she comes. A moan, breathy and broken off, leaves her mouth forming around the ‘oh’.

Michael keeps mouthing over her, using the faintest hint of teeth, the maddening contrast of pain and pleasure that they’re both so addicted to. He’s let go of her hips, rubbing his palms up and down her thighs, and a tingle chases her spine again. She pushes him away then, hard enough that he falls off balance. He uses the opportunity to sprawl out, shifting his hips up, highlighting the erection tenting his jeans.

“What next DeLuca?” His voice has the deep rasp to it that he gets after too many beers. She tries to hide the way the sound of it has her curling her toes, but by the way his grin turns slick, she knows she’s been caught.

Maria stands. Her skirt falls down her legs. She lifts one foot, balancing it on Michael’s chest. He wraps his fingers around her ankle, holding her delicately. She flicks her gaze up to the other person in the room, her foot pressing Michael down into the floor boards. Her pulse is still racing from her orgasm, and she’s lightheaded from the rush of power.

It’s never been like this before. She’s bossed lovers around in the past, bossed Michael around _a lot_ , but never anything like this. She’s drunk off it, mind spinning over the possibilities.

Alex is flushed red, panting open mouthed at Maria.

“I think you’ve kept Alex waiting long enough. He’s been so patient for you. Don’t you think he deserves a treat now,” She tilts her head questioningly, still not looking down at Michael.

Michael’s swallow is so loud that her eyes snap to him in alarm. “Yes,” He groans, so quietly she nearly misses it. All that playful arrogance from earlier is gone; he just looks wrecked now.

Maria pulls her foot away. “Strip.” She tells him. He scrambles onto his knees again, already pulling his shirt over his head. She watches him for moment, moving slowly to where Alex is standing.

“Alright?” She asks, ducking her chin towards Alex and pitching her voice low enough that Michael won’t be able to hear. He nods, a quick jerk of his chin skyward. She lays her hand over his forearm. He covers her hand with his own, giving her fingers a small squeeze, and that’s all it takes for Maria to read the deep, pure want in his gut. “How do you want him?” She asks, this time loud enough for Michael to hear her.

Michael is watching both them, still struggling to push his jeans off, getting them tangled around his ankles. He trips, falling hard against the armchair she was just sitting in. She snorts, feeling a matching chuckle shake through Alex.

“You’re an idiot, Guerin.” Alex says, his voice tinged with fondness, as Michael succeeds in removing his pants.

She’s flying blind with these two, but a moment of inspiration hits and she barks out a fierce: “let him look, Michael.” His first name slips out, and she carefully catalogs the way it makes both the men rear back as if he’s been slapped.

Michael stands there, rosy down his heaving chest, naked and golden in the low light. He fidgets, all that nervous, sparking energy returning. His arms hang limply by his side, curls a wild messy halo from where she had been running her fingers through it. His mouth is swollen, brilliant red now, and his tongue pokes out to wet his lip unconsciously.

Alex’s breathing has gone uneven, shaky little puffs of air. His jaw clenches, throwing his features in sharper relief. She pushes firmly at his lower back. “Go touch him.”

The tension in the room ramps up again as Alex’s fingers find Michael’s sex warmed skin. He touches Michael’s chest first, dragging nails down through his chest hair and his ridiculous abs.

She’s never seen Michael react this way to anyone. His eyes slip close, as if he’s unaware, and he sags boneless, leaning into the barely-there touches that Alex trails across his skin. He’s trembling, defenseless, exposed.

Maria gasps, wetly, pressing a hand to her chest to feel the rapid beating of her own heart.

Alex moves closer, crowding into Michael’s space, hands pressing harder against him. She wants to give them this quiet moment, this space to relearn each other, to just _be_. But that penetrating tension still mars every interaction, and they’re crashing into each other helplessly, Alex’s hands so tight on Michael’s face she’s sure he’ll have the imprints of that kiss tomorrow.

She’s there in an instant, one hand on Michael’s bare side, around the curve of his ribcage, the other high on Alex’s back. “Shh,” she soothes, pressing her forehead to Michael’s shoulder.

He rips away from Alex with a gasp, struggling for breath. He ducks his face, wanting to hide, but unwilling to move away from Alex’s hands on him. The three of them end up in an awkward tangle of limbs, all desperate for touch.

“Let me lead.” Maria insists, nudging at Michael until he looks up at her. Those big eyes of his are wet, wide and lost. “Let me lead,” she repeats, twining her fingers with Alex’s and together they slide up into his hair. She applies a slight pressure, leading Michael back to Alex. “Slowly,” she instructs.

They kiss, shifting into place together like magnets. This close, she can see the dusky fall of Michael’s lashes on his cheeks, the tightness releasing from Alex’s face, the slick glide of their lips over each other, the barest hint of tongue.

Alex pulls back first, following the command to keep things slow.

“Good.” She praises. Michael flushes immediately, and Alex cuts his eyes to hers. “How do you want him?” Maria repeats her earlier, unanswered question.

There’s a triangle of worry scrunching Michael’s brows. Alex swallows twice, reflexively, blinking as his gaze hurries over Michael. Alex’s uncertainty, his hesitation, is flashing at Maria like her neon dancing pony sign.

“Alex.” She says her best friend’s name firm, offering him a solid place to land. “You can have whatever you want.” She tells him, and the words drench him. “You just have to ask for it.”

“I want his mouth.” He chokes out, thumb coming up to brush Michael’s bottom lip. “Like you had him.”

“You want him to eat you out?” Maria asks, confusion pulling her forehead down. It startles a laugh out of Alex, delight lighting up his face as they giggle at each other.

“No,” He says, voice softer now, deep with desire, thumb still rubbing at Michael’s plush lips. “I want to fuck his face.”

Heat licks up her insides. She’s burning, dizzy with the ping-ponging of emotions; from lust to heartache to laughter and back again, a vicious hurricane all three of them are caught up in.

“Well,” She licks her lips. “You heard him, Guerin.”

It takes a bit of rearranging. Alex has been standing for so long, his leg must be smarting, though he would never admit to it, so she forces him to the edge of the bed. Michael’s drifting, barely able to keep his eyes open, following whichever hands direct him.

She content to sit back, let Alex take over as he clearly has done this part before. She sweating through her clothes, shirt clinging to her back where she lounges against the pillows.

Alex is still mostly dressed as well, his pants pulled down just low enough for Michael to duck his head down and take him into his mouth.

Maria has watched a fair bit of porn in her life, so she’s not unfamiliar with the image of two men together, but it nearly knocks the air from her lungs to watch Alex’s dick slide into Michael’s soft, open mouth. Alex has one hand fisted in Michael’s hair, like she had, leading him just how he wants him, and the other is bunched into her comforter, grip so tight his knuckles are bleeding white.

“You’re right.” Alex says, after a few minutes. “He feels so good like this.” Michael makes a pleased, choked noise, and Alex presses him down harder in response, before pulling him back off. “Not because I don’t like hearing him. I mean,” he pauses, panting heavily for a few beats as he loses concentration to whatever Michael is doing. “Sometimes, I want to shut him by shoving something into his mouth,” and here he looks over his shoulder to wink at Maria, like they’re sharing a private joke. Her lips twitch in reply. “But I love him like this, pliable and quiet, just taking whatever I give to him.”

It hurts, suddenly, to look at them like this. Alex isn’t rough, exactly, with how he’s handling Michael, but he’s not gentle either, pulling his hair hard enough that tears gather at the corner of Michael’s eyes. Michael hardly seems to notice, with the sounds he’s making.

She gets it, how they crash together and burn out so quickly, everytime. They are intense together, fighting some internal battle she’s not privy to.

Her and Michael find their way to each other time and again, and it’s like a spark, something short but bright. Alex and Michael are like a wildfire, torching everything in their path until they run out of things to burn down, beautiful but destructive.

There has to be a balance, somewhere in there for all of them to exist without burning out.

If there is one, she’s too close to see it right now.

“He makes me feel like that dumb kid, every time.” Alex is saying, “so stupidly caught up in him, I can’t think or see anything else. And he pays the consequences for it, every time.”

Alex comes then, with a groan that sounds painful, Michael’s hands wrapped around his knees, the same careful way he held Maria’s ankle earlier. He’s hauling Michael up before he’s even finished coming, though, licking into his mouth and kissing him so deeply, so wildly, that the heat in Maria’s belly kicks up another notch.

It should be weird, watching her best friend come with the guy she’s been regularly sleeping with. It’s a little weird, how it’s not really that weird.

Michael’s still the only one naked, and Alex has him perch over his lap so she he can jerk him off loosely. Alex mouths along Michael’s jawline, biting little kisses that leave Michael even more flushed and needy than before. Michael locks eyes with Maria as he comes, the three of them panting like they’ve just run a marathon.

“Perfect,” Alex murmurs, kissing Michael once more, a sweet, tender kiss that feels jarring in the wake of what they just did.

Michael collapses across Maria’s legs then, and he seems to be returning to himself, that protective confidence he carries like a second skin slipping back into place with a circle of his shoulders. He grins up at her, a complete mess, and her heart skips.

“You’re brilliant,” He says, voice shot to hell. He’s on her before she’s realized he moved, kissing her the way he did that first time, both hands on her face, completely overwhelming. “Thank you,” he whispers, repeating it between gasps of air.

Michael Guerin has never been one for half measures, and he keeps kissing her that way as he slips his fingers back inside her. He rubs her just right, keeping light but steady pressure, and she’s so keyed up, it doesn’t take more than a few minutes like that before she’s crashing back to reality.

She pushes him away after that, too overstimulated and suddenly exhausted to be touched anymore.

He goes easily, grinning like it was what he wanted, and she can’t help but twitch a smile in return.

Alex is watching them both with an expression she almost dares to call happy.

“Alex,” Michael says, the first time he’s verbally addressed him all night. He doesn’t say anything else, but Alex seems to understand what he’s asking for. He sits up against the headboard with Maria, bumping her shoulder lightly, and Michael curls into his lap. 

He’s asleep within minutes. Alex runs his hands gently through his curls, separating the knots they both created.

“What was that?” Maria asks, when she finds the courage to speak.

Alex shrugs, jostling her shoulder again. “Thought you knew. It was your idea, after all.” His voice is sex slow and husky.

Maria bites her lips for the third time, feeling now how sore it is from overuse. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” She gestures to them, to Michael asleep on Alex’s lap, his body spread out along her left side so that she feels every inhale and exhale.

Alex hums, rolling his head to the side to face her. “You did great. With him. And with me." 

She ducks away from the praise, but he nudges her again so she looks up. She can feel something different radiating from him, something settled and content. It’s such a contradiction to her own raging thoughts, but it helps calm her heart a little.

“Thank you.” He says.

Maria shuffles closer so she can drop her head onto Alex’s shoulder. He rests his cheek against the top of her head.

  
They stay like that for a long time, Michael fixed between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spiraling and looking to join a Michael Guerin Support Group, if any of you happen to be starting one find me at [tumblr](https://colfields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
